


Two Sides to Every Coin

by Min_Kkeum_19



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Classroom, Consensual Non-Consensual, F/M, Gunmin - Freeform, Lee Seoho - Freeform, Lee Seoho/Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Seoho, f/m - Freeform, lee gunmin - Freeform, light dom, seoho/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Min_Kkeum_19/pseuds/Min_Kkeum_19
Summary: You loved when he ordered you around. You loved when Seoho took advantage of you. You loved when he laid aside his playful aura only to replace it with authoritative. Seoho proved to you day in and day out that there are, in fact, two sides to every coin.
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Two Sides to Every Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! :) I hope you enjoy this brief one-shot.
> 
> I just want to preface this by saying there IS consensual non-con present in this work, so if that makes you uncomfortable or uneasy, this is your excuse to back out. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“That’s it, Baby.” Seoho reads your curves while leaning against the metal desk. You study his eyes carefully before realizing what it is you’re supposed to be doing. “Are you listening?” he coaxes again.

A screech as Seoho pushes himself off the desk, inching his way closer to you. You can feel the warmth of his skin already even though the distance between you spans half the length of the room. Your ears perk up as you pull yourself out of your trance. “N-no..” you admit, your eyes sinking to the ground, embarrassed. How could you manage to stay focused when the situation was so distracting? 

His footsteps come to a halt on the tile. You feel his presence towering over your small frame, like a lion over a kitten. “Look at me, Princess.” How can you? You’re fully nude in a classroom alone with him. The cold air hits your skin and makes you shiver. 

When it becomes obvious you won’t look at him of your own free will, Seoho takes matters into his own hands. He lifts your chin up to meet his gaze, a mischievous smile dancing on his lips. “When I tell my princess to do something, I expect her to do it. Understood?” 

“Y-yes, sir,” you choked. His tone certainly took you by surprise, a mix of discipline and intimacy dripping from his voice. 

“Good girl,” he says with a grin, making your ears turn red. Thank God he can’t see them behind your hair. “I’m going to go back to the desk now. After I situate myself, I want you to slowly walk over to me and await your next order.” You nod as he turns away from you.

Heat surges between your legs. You loved when he ordered you around. You loved when Seoho took advantage of you. You loved when he laid aside his playful aura only to replace it with authoritative. Seoho proved to you day in and day out that there are, in fact, two sides to every coin. Looking at the situation from the bigger picture made you that much more hungry for him: Seoho fully clothed and in charge while you were stripped from your clothes long ago inside an empty classroom after everyone else had already gone home. 

Getting comfortable on the desk again, he urges you to come to him with a mere curl of his finger. “Come.” From where you’re standing, you can see the tent growing in his pants. “Don’t make me wait any longer, Baby. Or I’ll get upset.” 

Without further hesitation, you begin walking towards your lover. But the first step—

You whimper, your fists balling up at your sides. You wince in Seoho’s direction, who begins to smile, breaking his in-charge character to giggle at you.

“What’s wrong, Princess?” You’re too far back in the classroom to tell for sure, but you’d bet money that he bit his lower lip to spite you.

Another step. “T-the friction. Seoho..” You begged him. Another step. A small moan escapes your lips. You haven’t been touched since this scenario began and clearly, your clit is aching from it. With your slick coating your thighs, you take another step. Another. Another. Until finally.. 

You’re standing face to face with him. Chest to chest, lips almost brushing against the others’ as he stares lustfully into your eyes. In a hushed voice, “Tell me what you want from me,” the heat from his breath hitting you in all the right places. 

Seoho’s hands begin their journey on your fragile skin, his touch not light enough enough to tickle you, but not hard enough for you to really enjoy the sensation. Your eyes keep darting back and forth from his eyes to his lips. “Take advantage of me, Seoho.” 

His movements stop. 

“Are you sure that’s what you want, Angel?” When you nod your confident response, he kisses your forehead, as if to give you some lasting piece of affection before things evolve further. 

Before you know it, his lips are on yours, trailing down your jaw, your neck, your chest. While he gracefully removes his shirt, you struggle to undo his belt buckle.   
Before you even have time to release his growing erection, he grabs a fistful of your hair.

And you’re pinned face-first against the desk, your wrists bound together by his free hand. 

His belt buckle is barely undone, but he still takes the opportunity to let you feel how hard he is. He moves ever so slightly against your bare ass. Fuck, you were itching to have him inside you. “So beautiful for me..” He jerks your head back as he leans down to whisper in your ear, “Do you want my cock, Princess?” 

“S-Seoho.. Please!” You manage to answer him through your slurred speech. It amazed you how Seoho was always able to make you crumble under his control. He hadn’t even touched you yet and you were already making such a mess for him.

“Mm-“ He releases your wrists to finish undoing his pants, finally releasing himself, “Tell me and it’s yours.” 

“I- Ah!” You felt his tip at your entrance. “I want you, Seoho! I need you. I need you to fill m-“

In one swift movement, he pushes all the way in, causing you to gasp in surprise. Stopping for just a few seconds to let you adjust, Seoho begins to show the tiniest bit of attention to your clit, causing you to groan. 

That only lasted a few seconds before he was slamming into you, your skin creating the perfect sound with each thrust. “M- S-Seoho!” You didn’t mean to, but you yelped his name. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, Babygirl,” he said through gritted teeth. “So tight for me.” Letting go of your hair, he latched his arm under your own to pull your body up from the desk. 

The sheer ecstasy of that position.. God, you loved it when Seoho handled you like you were his very own rag doll. “H-harder,” you screamed, your voice far too raspy. Your body went limp as you let your high take control.

Suddenly, his fingers snaked their way into your mouth. Fuck, fuck, fuck. The familiar heat welling up inside you, you couldn’t help but to scream for Seoho. 

“That’s my good slut. Do you want to cum?” He asks, his breathing heavy. “Does my slut want to cum?” He repeated, doing his best to keep his own release suppressed until you had yours. 

Seoho appeared to have no intention of letting you speak so instead you opt for your usual aggressive nodding. He began to slam himself into your core. “Cum for me, y/n. Cum for me like the good little whore you are,” he demanded. 

“Fuck, fuck-“ White-hot vibrations surged through you, sending jolts of pleasure through every nerve in your body. 

“B-Babygirl, I’m g-gonna-“ Seoho pleaded with himself as his movements faltered. He shouts with one last thrust into you, riding out his orgasm.

His fingers digging into the skin at your hips, you begin to feel Seoho release inside of you. “That’s it, baby. Use me,” you say quietly to him. 

“Fuck..” He breathes out and kisses the nape of your neck before falling onto your back, exhausted. “You feel so fucking good.” 

“I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did,” you tell him. “Will there be a next time?” 

“There’s always a next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I was so sad there weren’t many Seoho/reader fics out there, so I decided to write my own! Let me know how it was. 😊


End file.
